


Сердце дьявола

by Victoire1708



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какие-то вещи в мире должны оставаться неизменными. За ночью следует день, за зимой идет весна, за жизнью – смерть, а сердце Люцифера не бьется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце дьявола

Какие-то вещи в мире должны оставаться неизменными. За ночью следует день, за зимой идет весна, за жизнью – смерть, а сердце Люцифера не бьется.

Таков порядок еще с начала времен.

Был.

Потому что спустя десятки сотен лет мир вдруг свернул с проторенной колеи. И к вящему ужасу и удивлению Люцифера, виной тому – он сам.

Люцифер не знает, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Когда из холодного, расчетливого, обольстительного мучителя и Темного принца ада он превратился в мирного, добропорядочного альтруиста. Ну хорошо, может быть, он не стал филантропом в полном смысле этого слова, да и альтруисты обычно не требуют вернуть услугу позднее, но он старается следовать букве закона. Проклятье! Он исправно платит налоги, не спит с несовершеннолетними и даже помогает полиции с расследованиями! Более того, он следит за тем, чтобы милого детектива Деккер не пристрелили в процессе ее постоянной погони за справедливостью. И он терпит ее дочь! При последней встрече Люцифер даже стоически промолчал, когда маленькое чудовище с диким воплем бросилось его обнимать. И то, что при этом внутри него что-то дрогнуло, не имеет к этому раздражающему созданию никакого отношения.

Мир не может меняться. Его законы непреложны и не подлежат пересмотру. Так почему же Люцифер – его часть, тот, кто видел момент его зарождения, – внезапно ощутил крушение собственной вселенной? Почему что-то необратимо меняется вокруг и внутри него, почему нечто абсолютно новое витает теперь в самом воздухе города ангелов?

Люцифер жаждет узнать ответы на эти вопросы.

Люцифер ищет краеугольный камень своих бед.

Люцифер осознает, что истина где-то рядом, он чувствует ее горьковатый привкус в глотке дорогого виски.

Люцифер понимает где-то в глубине себя, что ответы гораздо проще, чем бы ему хотелось. И все, что необходимо сделать, – это протянуть к ним руку.

Но он этого не делает.

Потому что до дрожи боится признать очевидный факт. Боится признаться даже самому себе, что способен на подобные изменения. Способен на подобные мысли, проклятье, подобные чувства!

Он знает, так быть не должно. Весь окружающий его мир построен на равновесии. Равновесии черного и белого, теплого и холодного, преходящего и вечного. И если он, Люцифер, владыка ада, дьявол, черт побери, вдруг проникается чувствами куда более сильными, чем когда-либо на протяжении всего его существования, то это означает только одно: священный баланс нарушен.

Один из его столпов пошатнулся.

Сердце Люцифера не просто вновь забилось.

Нет.

Оно обрело хозяйку.

И пусть детектив Хлои Деккер еще этого не осознает, но теперь в ее руках находится нечто намного более ценное, чем миллиардное состояние или даже чужая жизнь. В ее руках – судьба целого мира.

В ее руках уверенно бьется сердце дьявола.


End file.
